Attention, Chien Aimant
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, shonen-ai - "Avant, chez moi, j'avais un chien de garde..." Pas plus de précisions, la suite à la lecture !


**Bonjour les copains !  
><strong>

Vouaou ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Le bac, hein, forcément, ça prend du temps. Voui, ça s'est bien passé ! =)

Journée très très merdique hier, alors défoulement sur le clavier, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus eu la motiv' ni l'envie, ni de raison pour commetre une nouvelle fanfiction... Ca va mieux aujourd'hui, d'où petit relecturage et postage !

.

Mais passons aux choses sérieuses :

**Résu****mé** : "Chez moi, y'a un chien de garde"... Pas plus de précisions, faut lire !

**Merci** :Aux deux-trois qui sont en train de lire ces lignes, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes là !

**A cause** **de** : mon chien de garde à moi qu'est parti loin loin loin et que gérer les petits coups de stress sans possibilité de me ressourcer avec lui, ça devient dur... D'où des journées de merde.

**Pour** : Candy l'Orny, parce qu'elle me manque et que c'est sa faute si j'étais pas bien hier (entre autres). Calamithy, parce que c'est la tradition.

Et puis comme d'hab', je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles que j'ai pu oublier, j'ai pas ma correctrice attitrée à portée de papattes en ce moment (elle est en Espagne où elle a du beau temps, ELLE).

.

Sur ce, bon lecturage les amis !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Attention, Chien Aimant.<span>**

.

.

Avant, chez moi, j'avais un chien de garde. Il m'attendait quand je rentrais, il était tout content de me voir, d'avoir de l'attention, d'avoir enfin une présence à ses côtés lui qui avait passé sa journée seul.

Il était gentil. Je l'avais recueilli après qu'il se soit fait virer de son ancien chez lui, parce qu'il s'était bagarré avec son ancien propriétaire. Il était dans la rue, c'était pas un inconnu puisque je le connais depuis qu'il est gamin, et il avait besoin d'aide. C'était l'automne, il pleuvait beaucoup, et il commençait à faire bien frai. Je l'ai accueilli.

Je l'ai installé chez moi. Je lui ai donné à manger, je lui ai fait une place sur le canapé. Juste pour lui.

Moi, j'allais bosser tous les jours, lui il patientait sagement toute la journée, il attendait que je rentre pour le nourrir, pour avoir une présence à côté de lui, pour que je lui raconte ma journée. Il ne répondait pas, bien sûr. Il ne faut pas trop en demander. Mais je sais qu'il me comprenait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux fidèles.

.

Enfin, non. En vrai, au début, on se comprenait pas. Du tout.

Il était chiant, en fait. Il avait ses sales habitudes de cabot choyé et gâté, qui traine ses puces partout en étant convaincu de son bon droit, qui te regarde de haut quand tu lui fais un reproche, ou que t'élèves la voix. Qui t'ignore même, alors que toi t'aurais besoin d'un peu d'attention et que c'est pour ça aussi que tu l'as accueilli. Parce que tu croyais qu'il t'aimait bien quand tu le croisais avant.

Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il aimait pas se sentir redevable qu'il était chiant comme ça. C'est vrai que je l'ai gentiment recueilli sans le connaître des masses. Je le nourrissais pour gratuit, il avait son canapé pour lui tout seul la nuit. J'osais pas trop l'envoyer chier même si je comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça alors qu'il était à la rue sans moi.

Il était chien. Vraiment. Y'a eu deux-trois jours où j'ai essayé d'établir le contact. Il prenait toujours la nourriture avec reconnaissance, et je pense toujours que j'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser en titillant ses neurones du ventre. Mais à part la bouffe comme objet de culte, on avait rien en commun. Il grognait quand je me mettais un film et empiétais sur son canapé réservé. Il soupirait quand je lui parlais par automatisme, peut-être qu'il me signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas, en chien insensible au malheur du commun des humains, ou qu'il s'en foutait... Ou que ça l'exaspérait que je tente d'établir le contact envers et contre tout, que ce soit son agressivité de cabot pas encore en confiance ou son mutisme d'animal farouche.

Puis y'a eu deux-trois mois d'ignorance mutuelle. Je me levais le matin en n'essayant plus de faire silence quand je passais devant son canapé, je me foutais de le réveiller à sept heures du mat', lui qui allait glander toute la journée à tourner en rond dans l'appartement en repensant à son ex-propriétaire avec tristesse et nostalgie, ou trouver la force de sortir faire un tour dehors visiter les lieux, se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. Je rentrais, le soir, vers six heures, il était le plus souvent affalé dans son canapé, sous une couverture.

Je dis que je l'ignorais, mais si c'était le cas je ne me souviendrais pas du bruit soudain de quelqu'un qui se redresse brusquement dans des couvertures, à chaque fois qu'il entendait mes clés dans la serrure le soir, pour pas que je le voie anéanti, couché, roulé en boule, mais assis comme s'il allait un peu mieux que ce qu'il était en réalité. Pas con, le chien.

Je savais bien qu'il avait besoin d'attention, qu'il avait besoin d'affection, mais je savais pas les lui donner, pas comme il les voulait, vu que je m'étais pris murs sur murs au début. Mais c'était pas de ma faute. Il me repoussait délibérément, il ne voulait pas de moi dans ses intimes, l'aristochien.

Il était capricieux. Il était un squatteur certes invité, mais squatteur quand même, et il en foutait pas une pour me donner envie de le laisser rester chez moi. Je savais qu'il allait pas bien, que son ancien maître lui manquait, qu'il me voyait comme celui qui le recueille quand il est dans la merde et pas comme un remplaçant, même pas un substitut. En étant chez moi, ça lui montrait qu'il n'était plus dans son ancien chez lui. Il avait trop vite accordé sa confiance une fois, il ne referait pas la même erreur.

Ouais, mais moi, ça me soûlait. Je me faisais à manger dans mon coin, si je laissais des restes, il les mangeait, il chipait ce qui trainait. Et c'est peut-être pas bien de laisser son chien se servir lui-même, mais j'en avais marre du silence.

.

Et puis un jour j'ai craqué. J'avais passé une sale journée. Je sais plus pourquoi, de la pression au boulot peut-être, une mauvaise rencontre, une mauvaise nouvelle, ou alors une accumulation.

Je suis rentré, j'avais juste envie de me coller devant un film que j'avais déjà vu et revu et rerevu pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir, pour n'avoir à penser à rien. Être tranquille, tout envoyer chier, ne pas se projeter au lendemain, ne pas repenser à ma journée passée, ne pas chercher à comprendre le présent. Attendre d'être assez crevé pour allez dormir et tomber comme une masse dans mon lit.

Je suis rentré, ce jour là, et comme d'hab', il était dans son canap'. Je comptais lui donner accès à plus d'endroit dans la maison, à la base, mais vu comme il réagissait à ma présence, je lui avais interdit ma chambre, entre autre. Mon bureau aussi.

Bref, il était étendu dans le canapé comme toujours, et ça a fait encore croitre mon degré d'énervement. J'ai allumé la télé, j'ai même pas attendu son soupir d'exaspération bruyante habituel, je l'avais déjà repoussé pour me faire une place. Il a grogné, alors je l'ai viré du canap' d'un coup de pied pas violent, mais assez puissant pour qu'il n'y soit plus assis. Ça n'allait plus le faire de le laisser dicter sa loi ici. J'ai bousculé ses habitudes qui commençaient à être _nos_ habitudes et qui me convenaient pas, que je subissais depuis le début. J'en ai eu marre qu'il soit amorphe, qu'il se permette de me repousser d'un de mes meubles, chez moi, alors que je le nourrissais, que je le logeais, que j'avais clairement pas besoin de lui, de son regard accusateur, de son silence horripilant, de... de lui quoi. Le jour là encore moins que le reste du temps. J'en avais marre de son odeur qui prenait la place de la mienne, de ses objets à lui qu'il abandonnait partout. Des coins improbables pour mettre tel ou tel truc, un vrai chien qui creuse pour cacher ses os.

J'ai poussé une gueulante. Je lui ai fait bien comprendre que s'il changeait pas, il pouvait se chercher un autre pigeon chez qui vivre, que chez moi ça n'allait plus le faire. Qu'il se bouge, que je sois pas obligé de faire les courses quand je rentrais chez moi parce que son flair l'avait mené à tous les coins où il pourrait trouver de la bouffe et qu'il avait tout boulotté dans la journée. J'ai poussé une vraie gueulante, et puis finalement j'ai éteint la télé et je suis allé dormir directement. Ça couvait, cette crise, le pus s'accumulait sous l'abcès, ça devait crever un jour, je suis sûr qu'il le savait aussi bien que moi.

A partir du moment là, il a été plus cool. Peut-être parce que je marquais enfin mon territoire, que je me plaçais clairement en dominant sur mes terres. Peut-être qu'à partir du moment où je me suis affirmé, où j'ai arrêté de m'écraser comme je le faisais pour ne pas le perturber à la suite de son abandon précédent, il a commencé à me respecter, et à me voir au moins comme un égal. A comprendre qu'il m'était redevable d'une certaine manière, et que si je lui demandais rien, je voulais au moins ne pas avoir l'impression de prendre des vents ou des murs en permanence.

.

Déjà, le jour même, il y a eu du changement : je me suis relevé dans la nuit parce que j'avais faim, et j'ai trouvé une assiette à réchauffer au cro-onde, qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Pour moi.

Et puis petit à petit il a trouvé comment m'aider quand j'étais au boulot. Il s'est mis à faire les courses. Il a découvert où étaient rangés l'aspirateur et le balais. Il me faisait même à manger pour le soir.

J'avais d'abord et enfin réussi à dresser mon chacal de chien, et je sentais que j'arrivais même à l'apprivoiser, à l'habituer à ma présence, à ne plus lui être imposé mais qu'il me tolère d'abord, puis m'apprécie. Je me suis mis petit à petit à lui raconter deux-trois anecdotes de travail. Au boulot, j'étais fier d'annoncer que j'avais réussi à dompter mon cabot de compagnie, qui m'avait battu froid si longtemps, à le dire alors que beaucoup de mes collègues ne comprenaient pas que je l'ai recueilli comme ça sans rien demander en échange, et que je l'accepte malgré son comportement détestable. Mais... je suis comme ça, du genre à offrir un abris à l'oiseau blessé du coin en attendant qu'il reprenne son envol, et à ne pas l'abandonner même s'il est une contrainte.

Il gardait ses humeurs de chien mal léché, grognait et aboyait de temps en temps, mais il était beaucoup plus souvent silencieusement pacifique. Un silence gentil, un silence ouvert. Pas froid, pas agressif. Il écoutait quand je lui parlais, toujours. Il comprenait enfin, il s'était fait à mon langage, à ma voix, et il était même intéressé par ma vie. Ses bons yeux de chien fidèle me le disaient, puisqu'il était toujours aussi avare de paroles. Même le chien le mieux dressé et le plus intelligent du monde ne peut pas parler. Il attendait même mon retour avec impatience, lui qui passait sa journée pratiquement seul, même s'il sortait beaucoup plus à la rencontre de ses compatriotes.

Ça a été plus simple, d'un coup. De le supporter, de supporter ma vie de commercial démarcheur à domicile qui n'adore pas son boulot...

Savoir que quelqu'un m'attendait, que le fait que je rentre importait à quelqu'un... Que quelqu'un s'inquièterait si je m'absentais sans prévenir, si je ne donnais pas de nouvelles. Que quelqu'un dépendait de moi autrement que financièrement, sur le plan affectif aussi.

Il me laissait de plus en plus volontiers une place sur le canapé. J'ai commencé à lui laisser un bout de lit, parce que la mousse du divan est pas super confortable pour dormir. Même pour un chien qui avait failli vivre dehors. Alors j'ai ouvert ma chambre à l'animal, je lui ai laissé un coin de lit. Il s'y roulait en boule en essayant de se faire tout petit pour pas me déranger, je trouvais ça mignon. Je le faisais sortir si j'avais de la visite intime et/ou nocturne, et il ne rechignait pas à retrouver son vieil ami de canapé pour une ou deux nuits. Et puis ça devenait de plus en plus rare, le fait que je le vire de la chambre au profit de quelqu'un d'autre.

.

Finalement, je me suis lancé un film un soir, il s'est installé à côté de moi pour me tenir compagnie, pour que je lui tienne compagnie, plus que pour regarder l'écran. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais compris le principe ni l'intérêt de regarder des images rectangles de choses qui se passent loin du salon, ou même qui ne se passent pas dans la vie réelle. Il préfère croquer la vraie vie, sortir, regarder les arbres, les voitures qui passent, dans ma voiture lancée à grande vitesse avoir l'air de la fenêtre ouverte qui lui ébouriffe sa crinière noire et lui fait plisser ses yeux bleus. D'habitude il faisait autre chose quand Dame Télé me distrayait, il massacrait un journal, grignotait à la cuisine... Mais non, là, ça nous a semblé naturel à tous les deux qu'il me rejoigne. Qu'il se roule en boule sur le canap', jambes repliées sous lui, après s'être fait sa place en tassant les coussins et la mousse. Petit à petit, il s'est couché, sa tête à côté de mes genoux, sa respiration calme de chien fatigué se reposant à la chaleur de son meilleur ami d'homme. Et automatiquement, aussi automatiquement que je lui racontais mes journées, ma main s'est perdue dans ses cheveux. Je me disais que j'aimais bien cette odeur qui m'avait insupporté quelques mois plus tôt. Il paraît que l'être humain a développé le concept d'animal de compagnie en même temps que son installation en ville, entouré par des millier de gens, sans en connaître plus de quatre ou cinq. Pour pallier à la solitude. Il paraît que le chien est plus sensible à l'ignorance de son maître qu'à une engueulade, que la première lui fait plus de mal que la seconde. Moi, je le connaissais bien et je connais beaucoup trop de monde, pourtant je l'ai fait rentrer chez moi. Lui, il a fallut la gueulante pour le faire sortir de son comportement de chacal ingrat, quand l'ignorance ne le touchait pas. Peut-être que je suis aussi peu humain qu'il est peu animal, en fait.

Le soir là, je me suis rendu compte de ma main dans ses poils soyeux, et surtout que ça ne l'avait ni déranger, ni même fait réagir. Normal. J'ai vu aussi qu'il portait un de mes sweats au-dessus de son haut de pyjama, et que j'avais un de ses tee-shirts sur moi. En guise de pyjama.

Il a bougé un peu, a mis sa tête sur mes genoux, a soupiré de confort.

Dans le lit il s'était fait de moins en moins petit depuis quelques semaines, et là il a demandé encore plus de place, des câlins et des caresses avant de dormir, s'est blotti contre moi. Tout simplement.

Mon sale cabot était passé de supportable à ''de compagnie'' en passant par chien d'utilité.

Il s'est lui-même déclaré chien de garde une nuit où il a fait fuir des cambrioleurs. J'avais rien entendu, il est revenu dans le lit et ça m'a réveillé, il m'a annoncé comme si de rien n'était que j'avais oublié de fermer la porte, comme d'habitude, et que des gars venaient d'avoir la peur de leur vie quand il était venu leur demander ce qu'ils foutaient dans _notre_ appart'. Oui, il me l'a annoncé : il paraît que maître et chien déteignent l'un sur l'autre. Il s'est mis à parler de plus en plus, de on côté je regarde moins la télé et lis plus. Par exemple.

Bref. Mon chien de garde, il a demandé encore plus d'affection et d'attention, sauf qu'il était prêt à les accepter maintenant, et je savais les lui donner. Il avait fait le deuil de son ex-propriétaire, l'avait même envoyé balader une fois où l'autre avait essayé de le reprendre...

Mon chien de garde, il se bat pour son steak. Il n'aime pas qu'on m'approche de trop près, il me protège, et il accepte la réprimande si je lui dis qu'il est trop possessif et inquiet. Après, il n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Il faut savoir le mettre en confiance, et mes amis l'ont tout de suite fait. Il est un bon juge de l'humanité, l'animal. Et il aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord, mais ça y'a que moi qui le sais. Sinon il ne serait pas crédible. Il est parfois irascible, mais il est tout doux. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais mordu personne en vrai. Que moi, et pour jouer. C'est une marque d'affection. Il me mordillait le lobe de l'oreille quand il voulait jouer avant de dormir, il me mordillait la joue quand il voulait un peu d'attention ou un merci.

.

Mais mon chien de garde, il en a eu marre un jour de n'être que mon chien de garde. S'il ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte au début, il s'est mis à voir que je l'entretenais de A à Z. Ça me dérangeait pas depuis qu'il m'aidait dans la vie de tous les jours, mais lui, si. Il s'est cherché une autre activité pour la journée, quitte à laisser la maison sans surveillance. Quand j'ai essayé de le dissuader de faire ça en argumentant que j'allais oublier de fermer la porte et qu'on serait cambriolés, il m'a dit que ce ne serait pas « on » mais « moi » qui le serait pour l'instant, puisqu'il n'aidait pas financièrement, et surtout que j'allais apprendre à y penser, à fermer cette porte.

Il a reçu son premier salaire quatre mois plus tard, et je ferme toujours pas toujours la porte. Il en était tout content, de cette rentrée d'argent, il nous a même emmenés au cinéma. Je crois que, secrètement, mon chien de garde aimait bien les films, si c'était avec moi qu'il les regardait.

Le problème, c'est que même en participant un peu au loyer, il se rappelait avoir atterri là à une époque où il n'avait plus rien, et qu'il avait compté sur moi à fond. Et que je lui avais donné tout ce que j'avais, mais qu'au final il ne s'était pas construit lui-même et qu'il m'avait dérangé, selon lui, depuis ce moment là.

Peu importe que je lui dise que c'était pas le cas, que l'avoir chez moi, le nourrir et prendre soin de lui, même du temps où il ne payait rien, ben ça me dérangeait pas, et même que j'aimais ça. Il a voulu se trouver un appartement à lui.

Rien qu'à lui. Où il pourrait m'accueillir en me disant comment faire la vaisselle à sa façon, où ranger ça, en me disant « bienvenue chez moi ». Où il ne se sentirait plus parasite ni squatteur.

.

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il cherchait, même si je ne voulais pas, même si je lui disais que ça me faisait du bien de savoir qu'il m'attendait depuis deux ans, les soirs, et que c'était ça qui me faisait avancer pendant la journée.

Et avant-hier, il a trouvé. Un truc sympa, qu'il m'a dit. Un F2, pas trop grand, mais bien assez pour qu'on y passe quelques jours de suite ensemble tous les deux, de temps en temps.

.

Et il signe le bail ce soir.

Il n'est donc pas là en train de m'attendre à la maison, ce soir.

.

Avant, chez moi, y'avait un chien de garde. Mon chien de garde. Il gardait ma maison, il faisait que ma journée avait un sens.

Mais il veut vivre sa propre vie. Il veut être chic, avoir du chien, ne plus être ni ce cabot errant qui avait besoin d'une niche d'accueil quand son ex-copain n'en voulait plus, ni ce chien parasite et envahissant qu'il a cru être ces deux dernières années. Il veut voler de ses propres ailes.

Hier, je lui ai offert une gourmette en argent à son nom. Comme ça, s'il se perd et que je ne l'ai plus chez moi ni pour moi, la personne qui le recueillera saura au moins comment l'appeler. J'aurais bien rajouté mon numéro de portable en plus du « Heero », mais si quelqu'un le trouve, cette personne préfèrera le garder pour elle toute seule et me le volera, j'en suis sûr, numéro de téléphone ou pas. En tout cas, si je trouvais un chien racé comme lui qui semble être seul et que je ne l'avais pas déjà, c'est ce que je ferais, moi, le voler, le garder. C'est ce que j'ai fait, il y a deux ans.

Il a lui-même dit que maintenant il avait une médaille et un collier qui l'identifiaient, qu'il m'appartenait.

Je crois qu'il essayait de me rassurer, de me caresser dans le sens du poil.

.

Avant, y'avait mon chien de compagnie, de garde, d'utilité, de chasse, de matage de film, de câlins, de bisous, de tout, chez moi, qui m'attendait toute la journée au début, qui m'attendait de son retour à la maison au mien sur la fin. J'avais une raison de rentrer, un plaisir à revenir chez_ nous._ Un but, en fait. Une double raison de gagner de l'argent.

Et là, ce soir, je conduis vers une maison vide. Enfin... une maison où il n'y a personne à espérer que je rentre. Ses affaires ne vont pas déménager comme par magie, et il n'a pas encore de meuble... Il va rester encore une petite semaine à dormir chez _nous_ avant de vivre chez _lui_. Mais... Ça sera plus pareil.

Il va me manquer, mon chien à moi. Je l'ai accueilli, approché, ignoré, dompté, apprivoisé, mis en confiance, dressé... Et il s'en va. Il sera toujours là même si moins présent physiquement, mais après deux ans de vie commune qui n'ont pas été qu'un long fleuve tranquille, le vide sera d'autant plus présent, le silence d'autant plus assourdissant. Et la symbolique de ce soir où il ne sera pas là parce qu'en train de signer son départ, encore plus dure.

Je sais que c'est temporaire, que d'ici quelques années, le temps qu'il se fasse une vie, il sera revenu, on achètera ou louera quelque chose tous les deux, qu'on aura choisi et qu'on paiera à part égale mais... ça me paraît loin. Je ne sais pas si je saurai m'habituer au lit froid et deux fois trop grand pour moi, au canapé sans sa trace de chien roulé en boule, à la cuisine sans les biscuits qui disparaissent petit à petit en dehors des heures de repas.

Je sais pas si j'arriverai à m'habituer à ce que plus personne ne me fasse la fête quand je rentrerai.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rentrer ce soir.

Mais j'ai pas le choix. Alors je sors de ma voiture, je traverse le parking sous la neige, et je sors mes clés pendant que je monte l'escalier.

J'ai encore oublié de fermer. Alors je rentre dans la nuit, j'ai pas envie d'allumer, la lumière orange des lampadaires assure un minimum d'éclairage. Je sens _notre_ odeur, je vois _notre_ affiche de film achetée il y a trois mois, j'entends _notre_ horloge tic-taquer, puisqu'il a cassé mon ancienne, silencieuse, elle, l'an dernier et qu'on s'en est trouvé une autre dans une brocante pour 1€.

Je vais pour me diriger vers le canapé et m'entourer de la couverture qu'il a imbibée de son parfum naturel, mais des bras me happent dans le noir, et un souffle me chatouille le cou.

« Bonjour, mon cœur. T'as mis longtemps à rentrer ce soir. T'as de la neige dans les cheveux.

Je ferme les yeux, je profite. J'aime ce contact, j'aime qu'il me prenne dans ses bras par surprise, j'aime cette sensibilité, cette affection, cette... humanité qu'il a développé à mon contact.

-Tu devais pas aller signer ton bail, toi, ce soir ?

Je l'embrasse, je le serre tout fort contre moi.

Comme c'est bon de se sentir attendu, d'avoir la surprise de l'être.

-J'ai téléphoné au proprio tout-à-l'heure.

-Hm ?

-Je vais pas signer ce soir.

Je me blottis contre lui, on s'assoit sur le canapé. Dans la nuit.

C'est toujours un jour de plus où il est avec moi, je me dis égoïstement. Et je ne vais pas laisser cette chance filer.

-Il pouvait pas te voir ce soir ? Pas le temps ?

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est pas lui qui a annulé.

Je respire son odeur de poils noirs et soyeux bien propres, quand je dois renifler à trois kilomètres le chien mouillé de neige dans mes longs longs cheveux châtains, qu'il faudrait que je les coupe parce que ça commence à être la zone.

Et je fronce les sourcils.

-Annulé ? Reporté, tu veux dire.

Son pouce trace des cercles sur mon omoplate, son autre main caresse mon dos de bas en haut. Je sens venir la réponse, je commence à deviner ce qu'il va dire, et je me sens bien, là, blotti dans ses bras, sur ses genoux, à quémander les caresses d'un mouvement de mon crâne sur son torse dès qu'il ralentit le tracé de ses doigts sur mon tee-shirt.

-T'es en manque d'affection mon petit chaton ?

Je ronronne. J'adore quand il fait ça, quand il me tient contre lui. Je suis une loque dans les cas là, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de moi, et moi je me livre en toute confiance. C'est un truc que je ne ferais avec personne d'autre, que je n'ai jamais fait avant, et Dieu sait que j'en ai rencontré d'autres, des chiens, avant de trouver mon Heero.

Et lui, il adore quand je ronronne, il adore me susurrer qu'il aime quand je baisse la garde comme ça, avec lui. Parce que c'est lui, mon chien de garde. Parce que je suis patte de velours entre ses pattes costaudes à lui. Je suis un chaton qui demande caresse sur caresse, et qui, sur le moment, ne les rend égoïstement pas. Je suis un chat qui en demande beaucoup à un chien récemment dégrossi. Pas faits pour s'entendre à la base, mais à force de concessions qui sont devenues habitudes et même faites avec plaisir aujourd'hui, n'étant même plus des contraintes pour nous, tout s'est arrangé.

-Rrrrrrr... Mmmh... Alors, 'Rrrro, pourquoi t'es ici, ce soir, finalement ? Pourquoi tu as reporté la signature ?

Il y a deux ans, si je sortais pour bosser et nous nourrir tous les deux en le prenant en charge complètement, en jeune homme responsable que j'étais ; si je savais qu'il m'attendait parce que moi égal manger, et qu'il était affalé sur le canap' à dormir une grande partie du temps, ça a bien changé depuis qu'il s'occupe de la maison, et encore plus depuis qu'il bosse. Son job le fatigue moins que moi le mien et il rentre plus tôt. Il m'attend donc toujours, le soir. Mais c'est surtout moi qui attends de rentrer avec impatience pour me faire bichonner et caresser, et ronronner tout ce que je peux en sentant son odeur, maintenant.

-J'ai pas pu. J'ai pas envie de vivre tout seul. J'ai dit au gars que finalement je prenais pas son appart'. Je veux rester à la maison.

Je souris contre sa peau, contre son cou.

Je suis vraiment crevé, alors je m'allonge, épaules et tête sur ses jambes, je ferme les yeux. Je sens l'odeur de la bouffe au-delà de la sienne, entêtante.

Mon chien de garde, de compagnie, mon chien aimé, fidèle, adoré. A moi. Tout seul. Dans notre appartement. Avec la nourriture là-bas, et des caresses pour un chat qui vadrouille toute la journée hors du nid, et qui a la reconnaissance du ventre et du câlinomètre. Et surtout, un projet de séparation physique à long terme qui est annulé. Je ronronne de plus belle.

.

Je m'apaise complètement, je me laisse aller. Je sais que si je ne rouvre pas les yeux maintenant, je vais m'endormir mais... tant pis. Les chats sont ingrats et égoïstes, et j'assume. Les angoras encore plus fainéants que les autres, et avec mes un mètre cinquante de cheveux nattés, je revendique le label des poils long.

Alors je m'endors dans ses bras.

Chien et chat, humain aux cheveux noirs et indisciplinés et aux yeux bleus et humain aux longs cheveux châtains aux yeux améthystes.

.

Mon chien de garde s'appelle Heero Yuy, je l'ai recueilli il y a deux ans, et je ne peux plus me passer de lui.

Et je me sens très bien en pensant que le contraire est vrai aussi.

.

**.**

**WALA !**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

Ravie de repasser du côté scribouilleuse de la barrière, encore plus si ça vous avez aimé.

A ciao tout le monde, bonne vacances pour les plus chanceux !

.

**Naus[S]**


End file.
